


And in between, I'll find you

by AxisMage



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Blake having so many ideas and no time, Drabble, M/M, Short, Young Justice Outsiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: It's quiet nights like these the ones they must cherish. The chance of being alone, yet together. A silent agreement that kills them both oh so slowly, oh so gently





	And in between, I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> This so short aghhhhh. I'm sorry, I know it's short. I want to expand on this and so many other ideas but school is choking me. The ideas keep coming though, and I hope you enjoy this little snippet XD
> 
> This came out of the scene where M'gann takes the team to New Genesis and Conner stays back because of Brion. The first thing that came to mind was, what id it's happened before?

Conner is wiping his hands from the motor oil on an old rag when he hears the mechanic voice announce an arrival.

_Nightwing. B-02._

Conner drops the rag and crouches back down, reaches for the tire. He goes on about his work, lets Dick putter around the house for a while until he realizes there is no one inside. By the time Dick does come outside, Conner has finished changing the tire.

"Hey," Dick says.

Conner straightens, wipes at his dirty jeans. "Hey."

"Where's Artemis?"

"She dropped by about an hour ago. Something about Zatanna. She said she wasn't going to make it back in time for this."

"M'gann?"

"The Team was needed in Russia."

Dick rocks back on the balls of his feet. "So it's just the two of us for tonight."

"Yeah." Like it usually happens during pre-ops debriefings. Usually, Dick lets them know with days in advance about  what they're good going to do, where are they headed. Usually, they meet in Conner and M'gann's living room while Dick talks. However, and more often than not, Artemis never attends and ends up getting debriefed on the way. And usually, M'gann and the Team are on missions. Conner always turns down going. Debriefing is important, and he likes knowing the details instead of the rushed gist Artemis usually gets while on the way. That's what he likes to tell himself, at least.

"Should we get started?" Dick asks, fingers tightening around the folders he's holding.

Conner nods, starts walking towards the back door. "Make yourself at home.  I'll just—"

"Go change, I know," Dick finishes softly."Take your time, I'll wait in the living room."

Conner nods again and goes up the stairs when they're inside. When he comes back down and goes into the living room with fresh and clean clothes on, Dick is curled in what has become his corner of the couch, the blanket Conner bought specifically for him -although he never said out loud to anyone why he bought it- thrown over his legs. He's leafing through a folder, the pile set on the table in front of him.

"Are you hungry? Want me to order something?" Conner asks.

"Pizza from Happy Harbor's local Italian restaurant is pretty much the entire reason why we have debriefings  in your house," Dick says with the ghost of his usual smile.

Conner gives another one back and fishes out his phone. There's no need to ask Dick what he wants. Conner knows all his food orders by heart, even after a year.

Conner hangs up the phone, takes four cans of soda from the fridge and goes back to the couch. He takes his shoes off, then sits down. Dick raises a foot, managing to throw the blanket over Conner's lap without moving anything else. Conner ends up grabbing that foot, then the other, and settles them both on his lap under the blanket.

"Let's get started," he says.

Dick hands him a folder. Conner opens it. Dick's soft and serious voice fills up the room as he informs Conner of everything there is to know about this op. The pizza comes. Dick bends his legs so Conner can get up to get it, settles them back over his lap once Conner is sitting down again. Conner hands him the biggest slice. Dick munches on it absently as he keeps on talking.

They finish talking business halfway through the pizza. Conner flicks the TV on. One of Dick's favorite animated movies is on. Conner has never understood the appeal of Bambi. It's really sad, he doesn't like it, doesn't understand why people want to see it more than once, but Dick loves it, so he doesn't change the channel.

They chat about Conner's work during the movie. Dick asks when is he opening his own shop. Conner tells him he's saving up for it.

"Will you invite me over to help with the decorations?"

"I won't let you choose the colors or any of the furniture, but I'll certainly ask you over to help me with painting."

Dick laughs, punches his shoulder affectionately.

They keep chatting. The topic eventually turns to the current and other animated movies. By the time the pizza box is empty and the movie is over, Dick is literally howling with laughter as Conner attempts to narrate the masterpiece of a movie he has just made up. Conner is just messing around. Dick probably knows that, but neither of them mind. Nights like this, moments like this, is why they both cherish the excuse of debriefings. It's a silent and tortuous agreement on both their parts.

Dick decides to leave sometime after midnight. Conner walks him down to the zeta-tube.

"It was good to see you tonight," Conner says.

Dick gives him a nostalgic smile. "It's always good to see you. Until Friday?"

"Until Friday."

Conner stares at the darkened zeta-tube minutes after Dick is gone. Eventually, he makes his way back up and flops down on the couch. He's not tired. He'll try and watch something before he goes to bed.

He falls asleep. When M'gann comes home next morning, she finds him curled up on the couch wrapped up in a blanket he seems particularly fond of for no apparent reason.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope it was enjoyable :D!


End file.
